Secret Metaphor
by EidolonLathi
Summary: Sequel to Slight Light. Sato and Okuyama are not doing something as sentimental as celebrating Valentine's Day, they are just watching a movie. There is certainly no chocolate in sight, after all the whole thing with having to exchange chocolate is just too unbearably forced. True, there is some chocolate coated popcorn standing on the table, but that doesn't count. [SatoxOkuyama]


_Summary: A little sequel to Slight Light._

_Sato and Okuyama are not doing something as sentimental as celebrating Valentine's Day, they are just watching a movie. And there is certainly no chocolate in sight, after all the whole thing with having to exchange chocolate is just too unbearably forced. True, there is some chocolate coated popcorn standing on the table but that doesn't count. They are just watching a movie. [Sato/Okuyama]_

_Author's Notes: I usually try to avoid writing the kind of fic where the characters endlessly concern themselves with and talk about popular culture because it can quickly appear too forced and unnatural. But with Sato and his numerous canonical pop culture references, this kind of plot actually fit. Day of the Dead would have been the kind of movie that used to be popular when he was younger and it seems to be the kind of thing he actually would watch, so that's why I've chosen it._

* * *

**Secret Metaphor**

They weren't celebrating Valentine's Day. They certainly weren't. The thought alone was laughable. Everything concerning that artificially hyped day was nothing more than a celebration of sap, empty gestures and sentimentality and none of these words described Sato. Nor did they fit Okuyama by the way, Sato thought, as he laid his arm around Okuyama's shoulder and drew him nearer inn. They were just watching a movie as they often did when there was nothing better to do. And though the days had gotten notably longer now that it was already February, it still got dark early so seriously, one just needed to spend those dark time with something entertaining. And with no battle planned in the near future a zombie movie got to do. Zombie movies always knew how to deliver.

Especially nowadays, when Sato didn't know what he liked better: The gore and psychological abyss on the screen in front of him or the person he was currently holding in his arms.

The next moment Okuyama cuddled back, halfway ending up on Sato's lap while doing so.

The person in his arms. Sato definitively liked the person in his arms better than what was happening on the screen. No, things were good. The movie's opening sequence wasn't even over and Okuyama was already halfway sitting on his lap. Though to be fair Day of the Dead had a massive opening sequence.

"I told you the beginning alone is worth it, didn't I? For that soundtrack alone", Sato said.

They were already sitting this close together yet Okuyama still watched the screen with a concentrated look in his eyes. "Huh, yes, it's impressive."

Though it wasn't really that much of a surprise that despite everything Okuyama was this focused on the events on the screen. He always paid attention to the movies Sato had been raving on in advance. Okuyama was good in paying attention, though people often seemed to forget that due to his quiet nature. But behind that Okuyama was good at picking up what someone was saying – and what someone wasn't saying too.

Sato was terrible when it came to putting certain thoughts and feelings into words. Not because he lacked the ability to do so, but because having to do so caused a feeling that was bordering on pure repulsion. There just weren't some things he couldn't allow himself to say. It just felt wrong.

So if he didn't want to talk about those things he had just to find other ways of expressing them.

Watching the Die Hard movies hadn't been supposed to express anything subtle. They just were a lot of fun to watch. But then, there were many people who didn't enjoy these kind of movies at all, so admitting that you just found them a fun thing to watch was a statement in itself.

Pointing out things you liked in a movie wasn't exactly the same as pointing out things you liked in real live, so it was easier to do. And depending on how you choose your words you could let the person listening to you know if you had meant more with that statement or not. And Okuyama was good at listening.

Okuyama pointed at the screen. "The zombies are roaming around on the ground but the humans have their entire base underground. Is that supposed to be safe? The whole thing already looks like a death trap to me."

Sato had to laugh. "Congrats. You just figured out how it ends."

"Well, that was more or less obvious", Okuyama said, unable to keep a trace of contentment out of his voice. It was not that he liked to boast or anything. He just liked it when Sato acknowledged it when he had said something smart. When it came to those things Okuyama was practically starved for positive acknowledgement though he wouldn't have admitted it ever. So Sato acted like he hadn't noticed it either and just continued pointing it out when Okuyama had come to another clever conclusion. Acknowledging such things was a lot easier than having to put feelings into words and if you did it in a charming way had almost the same effect. Almost but not quite. That was why, despite his reluctance, there had been the one or other occasion Sato had gotten over himself and actually said what he had been thinking anyway. But just saying a sentence like "You are very important to me" to Okuyama had felt incredibly difficult. Well, in the end it had turned out more than well so it had been worth it.

On the screen Dr. Logan appeared, together with the atrocities he called his experiments.

Okuyama wrinkled his nose. "No wonder his work buddies call him Frankenstein."

"It isn't."

"But why have I the nagging feeling that he's still one of the good guys."

Sato used to opportunity to drew Okuyama in even closer. Now he was sitting in Sato's lap for good. "Because your judgement is usually right in such things", he whispered in Okuyama's ear.

Okuyama slightly huffed, his face turning red. His eyes stayed locked on the screen.

Sato let them slouch further onto the couch they were sitting on. The things was narrow so it was more comfortable anyway if they were close like this.

Okuyama was still watching the screen, meanwhile completely absorbed by the movie again. No wonder, he hadn't seen Day of the Dead yet. Or any other from Romero's Living Dead Series. Actually, Okuyama hadn't known most of the movies Sato had made them watch. When it came to movies Okuyama had a bit of a knowledge gap. But then, putting things like this wasn't fair, actually. The majority of the movies they had watched had come out when Okuyama still had been a kid, some were even older than him. Day of the Dead was thirty years old, so why should he have known about it?

Suddenly Sato was beginning to feel self-conscious. Okuyama didn't mind watching all those old movies with him, didn't he? Or was he just putting up with it because Sato had picked them out? But then Okuyama had liked most of the stuff they had watched so far and he wasn't the kind of person to fake enthusiasm just to appease someone. So things probably were ok.

As if he had read his thoughts Okuyama said: "I'm beginning to think Sarah's the only sane person in this bunch. She and the two helicopter pilots."

"Exactly. And that though one of the pilot's an alcoholic", Sato said.

"Still one of the sanest." Okuyama slightly leaned over towards the table, fetching the popcorn standing there. Yes, said popcorn was chocolate coated but that didn't count as Valentine's Day chocolate at all. That was not why Sato had picked it out. He had just gotten it here because Okuyama happened to like that stuff. Gen had discovered that particular brand some time ago and because Takahashi had eaten tons of it Sato had made sure to safe the last pack for Okuyama before all of it would be gone. So that he still could eat some today. Certainly not because today was Valentine's Day but because they had planned to watch a movie today anyway. That was all there was to it.

Okuyama opened the popcorn pack with a smile. "I didn't know we had still some of that one around."

"I saved the last pack for you", Sato admitted.

"What? For me?", Okuyama asked, smile widening.

Sato felt his mind go slightly blank. It was hard to think straight with a smile like this directed at him. Okuyama rarely smiled but when he did it Sato remembered the reason he had gotten over himself those few times and put into words what was so difficult to express.

"Of course for you, you liked that stuff, didn't you?", Sato said.

"Didn't realize you noticed", Okuyama said, happily beginning to eat.

Sato smiled. "So at least it worked as a surprise." Of course he had noticed even though Okuyama always seemed to be cautious of letting anyone know if he liked eating something specific.

Okuyama was beginning to notice Sato's stare. He stopped eating. "What are you thinking about?"

For a moment Sato felt himself taken aback. "Nothing serious. I was just thinking how cute you look today."

Okuyama blushed. "Oh, stop it."

"I'm simply stating facts."

"Facts", Okuyama sighed, averting his gaze. But despite his protest Sato had still been able to catch the little smile that had started appearing on Okuyama's face.

"Yes, facts", Sato repeated, emphasising his point by pressing a kiss on Okuyama's nape. Okuyama tried suppressing the soft little shudder that went through his body but failed. At least the gesture had stopped his objections. It always did.

They continued watching the movie in silence. Sato had seen this particular one many times but it never failed to capture his interest. Watching the whole interpersonal train wreck go down was too entertaining.

The plot had reached the point where Dr. Logan was presenting the abilities of his pet-zombie Bub to the horrendous Captain Rhodes.

"Listen, soon comes one of my favourite quotes", Sato whispered into Okuyama's ear.

Okuyama straightened his posture and nodded.

In an attempt to interact with the humans Bub the Zombie saluted. Dr. Logan encouraged Captain Rhodes to return the gesture. But the Captain refused, not seeing the need in interacting with the zombie he deemed as worthless.

"Now, it comes", Sato said.

Dr. Logan commented on the Captains dismissal of the zombie's attempt to communicate: "Your ignorance is exceeded only by your charm, Captain. How can we expect them to behave if we act barbarically ourselves?"

Okuyama slightly turned his head towards Sato: " 'How can we expect them to behave if we act barbarically ourselves?', you meant that one?"

"Yes, yes, that one", Sato said.

Okuyama seemed to pause for a moment. "Hm. It's certainly the kind of stuff that makes you think."

They nodded at each other in agreement and continued watching the movie.

Yes, the first time Sato had watched that movie it certainly had made him think. Though he hadn't even been sure why that line had resonated that deep within him. But it just hadn't refused to leave his head for a while. Sometimes he had gotten the feeling that it was supposed to make him remember something but his mind always refused to go further once he had reached that line of thinking. Even nowadays it refused to go further. It just resonated in his head, like an uncomfortable echo.

Once the movie had ended Okuyama stayed silent for a while. "I'm really glad Sarah and the pilots managed to escape to that island", he finally said.

"Yeah, they deserved it", Sato said.

"I feel sorry for Miguel, though."

"Miguel was doomed. Yet he didn't let that stop him. I can respect that."

That comment earned Sato a thoughtful look from Okuyama. For a while Okuyama kept pondering on. "I'm still thinking about that Dr. Logan and his pet zombie", he finally said.

"Yes?"

"I mean, the movie portraits him as some sort of immoral freak. Yet the way he treated his pet zombie was actually a lot kinder than the way ajins get treated once they're captured."

Ah, yes. You could try to distract yourself, but real life somehow always managed to catch up. "No denying that", Sato said. And after a while added: "He didn't treat the other zombies as kind though."

"Right. Point still stands. He was nice to Bub."

For a moment Sato thought about this remark until Okuyama snapped him out of his ponderings. "You really like watching movies, don't you? I mean you don't only watch them to let time pass by, you really think about what they're saying and stuff", Okuyama said, giving Sato a concentrated look.

That look made Sato feel like he had been caught off-guard for a moment. He masked his surprise with a smile: "That's just how it's always been. I'm not even really been aware that I'm doing it."

Okuyama still looked thoughtful. "I just noticed it because I usually never think that deep about the stuff I'm watching. A movie is just something that's happening on its own. It's different with video games, they're more of an effort. They force you to actually participate and everything."

Suddenly Sato had to laugh.

Okuyama looked taken aback. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing", Sato said, still laughing.

Okuyama was beginning to look pouty. "Sounds like a funny 'nothing.'"

"Don't look so cross. The part about effort just reminded me of something. "

Okuyama turned around slightly so he could lay his hands on Sato's shoulders. He looked slightly appeased. "Did it?"

"You might not realize it because today you can get every movie you want to watch from the net, but before that was the norm you had to leave the house and had to rent the video you wanted to watch. And you could bet that the movie you were yearning for wasn't available on the specific time you went out. It used to be a drag."

"Hmm, right. Video rental stores still used to be around when I was younger but over the last few years they've begun to disappear completely", Okuyama said, the last trace of iciness disappearing from his eyes. He now looked at ease again.

Sato was beginning to brush his hand through Okuyama's hair. Now that Okuyama was wearing a relaxed expression again it was supposed to stay there. Besides, Okuyama's hair felt so wonderfully soft, it was an effort not to touch it for a longer span of time anyway.

Sato continued: "Not just movies by the way. Before video game consoles were released, you had to go to the arcade if you wanted to play."

Now Okuyama was slightly laughing to. "That sounds like a drag. And it must have been a lot of fun when the weather got bad."

"Oh, it was. But in the end that only meant that you stayed in the arcade even longer because you were trying to avoid the way home", Sato said. Finishing this sentence he had to remember the time he had spent most of his days with playing at the arcade. Well, with that wheelchair of his it always had been a drag, no matter how the weather had been. But it had still felt better than staying at home all day. With a sudden pang of clarity Sato realized that at that time Okuyama hadn't even been born yet. No, there hadn't been any Okuyama around during arcade game times. Nor when the first game consoles had been released. The first edition of the Game Boy, Okuyama was around that age. And here Sato was, rambling on about how it had been in the old days when you had wanted to watch a movie or play a game. He suddenly was beginning to feel very self-conscious.

But if Okuyama had minded any of the topics they just had been talking about he didn't show it. Instead he was still slightly smiling. "Oh, don't remember me of the advantage you have over me when it comes to gaming. One of these days I'm going to beat you at Mario, you'll see."

"I don't doubt that you have the potential to do that but don't expect me to go easy on you", Sato said, smiling back.

Okuyama raised his eyebrows. "Oh, please. I wouldn't want to have it any other way. Otherwise it wouldn't even count."

That remark sent an unexpected flash of wistfulness through Sato's chest. It felt good to come across someone who saw the game and competition from the same angle Sato did. It was just more fun than doing everything by himself. No, more than just come across, Sat thought as he steadied the grip of his arm around Okuyama's waist. With his other hand he carefully brushed aside a strand of hair away from Okuyama's eyes that had gone astray. In the next moment their gazes met. Suddenly everything became very silent, as if time had stopped for a moment. Okuyama had such dark eyes and they almost always had such an intense expression in them, as if the mind behind them couldn't allow itself to rest as long as it was awake. Sometimes when Sato was looking in them for a moment too long he felt as he would drown in them if he wasn't careful enough. Especially if the look in them was focused on him, like right now. Yes, dark things like this definitely held the capacity of drowning someone, Sato thought, as he felt his mind gradually begin to zone out. Only a moment later they were kissing. They had kissed so many times before but it never felt like routine. Sato steadied his grip on Okuyama's hair and drew him in closer. He could hear Okuyama's breath getting heavier but he didn't moan. He never did. Neither did Sato.

When they broke apart Sato couldn't say how long the kiss had lasted. It had felt like aeons but at the same time still had felt too short. Reluctant to let go Sato's hands were still entangled in Okuyama's hair.

The next thing that came into Sato's mind was less poetic though. "You taste like chocolate popcorn", he said.

"You gave it to me, so don't complain", Okuyama pointed out in a flat voice.

Sato looked Okuyama deep into the eyes, expression completely serious. "I wasn't complaining. I was just pointing out that you tasted even sweeter than usual", he said in an earnest voice.

For a moment Okuyama looked taken aback but then he started laughing. "Don't say things like that it sounds… sounds…"

"Corny? Kitschy? Sappy?", Sato offered, beginning to laugh too. Seeing Okuyama like this felt contagious.

"Yes, among other things", Okuyama finally managed to answer.

"I was being melodramatic for humorous effect."

"Well, it managed to deliver." Okuyama sighed and leaned his forehead on Sato's shoulder, trying to bring his laughing fit under control. He was still letting his head rest against Sato once he had himself under control again. Sato had begun to pet Okuyama's hair again. For a moment they sat in silence like that.

After some time Sato said: "About sweets and stuff, what was that package you gave Tanaka today? I've never seen that particular kind before."

Okuyama leaned slightly back so his speech didn't get muffled. "Oh, that one. KitKat has released one of their limited specials again. You know how much Tanaka loves KitKat. I made sure I got some for him before it's all sold out again."

"I see. A limited special flavour again."

"Yes. And they're always so hyped up. You know how fast those things sell out if they're limited." Suddenly Okuyama's eyes got a focused look. For a moment he was intently looking at Sato, thinking. "Why do you sound so resigned?", he finally asked.

Sato made sure to devoid his face of any expression. "I'm not. I'm just amazed by the marketing strategies of big chocolate brands. A limited sort of chocolate during Valentine's Day? They definitely know what they're doing."

Okuyama still looked sceptical. "You're not jealous, aren't you? I thought you despised Valentine' Day."

"I absolutely do. It's an artificially hyped up day without any real substance behind it, in many regards even worse than Christmas. All it does is setting unrealistic standards for relationships that can't be matched by reality", Sato clarified.

"Oh my god, you're pouting!" Okuyama looked more fascinated than alarmed.

"I'm not. I'm absolutely not. The thought alone is laughable."

Okuyama removed an invisible speck of dust that had gotten tangled into Sato's hair. "Listen, you know how I always give KitKat to Tanaka. We eat that stuff all the time. I'm his unofficial KitKat distributor, so to speak."

"I know that both of you eat it all the time. The two of you can eat whatever you want and whenever you want. This being said I still don't get why we're still discussing this." It was just, why couldn't have Okuyama given that special edition to Tanaka yesterday? Or tomorrow? Or any other day that wasn't that awfully hyped up day that celebrated sentimentality and big gestures? Because even though neither Okuyama nor Sato cared for Valentine's Day, if you gave away chocolate on that particular day it was bound to be misinterpreted. Sato was still trying to hold up his wall of subtle offence. But it was getting hard to do so with Okuyama still combing invisible dust specks out of Sato's hair.

Okuyama gave Sato's shoulder a gentle but assertive pat and reached for his cane. "Wait for me. I'm back in an instant." With this he headed towards his room.

Only moments later Okuyama returned, hiding something out of sight behind his back. He sat back on the couch. Sato immediately pulled Okuyama back onto his lap. The couch was so narrow, sitting like that was just more comfortable.

Okuyama was looking Sato in the eyes with a serious expression. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to wrap it up or anything. I hope you'll accept it anyway." With this he handed the chocolate over to Sato.

Sato took the chocolate. "Of course I do", he mumbled, not quite managing to look Okuyama in the eyes while doing so. He looked at the package he was holding in his hand. KitKat, blueberry-marshmallow taste, limited edition.

"I actually wanted to give this to you earlier but you were constantly going on how much you despise Valentine's Day so I thought you wouldn't want to have it in the first place", Okuyama said, suddenly blushing.

Sato still couldn't bring himself to look Okuyama in the eyes. "Of course I would have wanted it if it's from you." He took Okuyama's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Did you like that chocolate popcorn by the way?", he asked, gently squeezing Okuyama's hand.

Okuyama squeezed back, tightening his grip on Sato's hand. "I absolutely love that stuff. I was thrilled that there was one pack last after all. Thought it had all been gone." And with a quieter voice he added: "Why, was that a random snack or was it supposed to be chocolate for Valentine's Day after all?"

"I'm not quite sure myself. I mean, it was popcorn, does that even count as chocolate?"

"It was chocolate coated. In that case it absolutely counts as chocolate."

Sato nodded. "Oh, that's good to hear. Because in that case it was Valentine's Day chocolate."

With his free hand Okuyama brushed aside a strand of his hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. "Oh, and I didn't even realize. I'm sorry."

Sato squeezed Okuyama's hand. "I should have said something. Nothing to feel sorry about."

"Ah, yes, but now that I know it I should properly say thank you, shouldn't I?" Okuyama wrapped his arms around Sato's neck, cuddling closer. Sato finally forced himself to look Okuyama in the eyes. His breath hitched for a moment. Okuyama's face was slightly flushed and his eyes were wearing an open expression that somehow managed to make his dark eyes look even prettier than they usually looked anyway. When they kissed this time it didn't make Sato think of drowning. It felt like the opposite, even though they had to end their kiss after a while because they had both gotten short of breath. Funny how things like that worked sometimes.

Sato began to comb his hand through Okuyama's hair, trying to find the right words. "So, was it an agreeable Valentine's Days for you or did I manage to ruin it after all?" The last part had supposed to be a joke but after Sato had said those words he seriously began to worry that had been the case after all."

Okuyama shook his head, showing a shy little smile. "It was absolutely fine. I can't think of anything to complain about."

Sato felt relieved to hear these words though until now he hadn't even realized he had been worried. "Good. That's good."

"Except, I can think of something that would improve it even further."

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could give me another kiss?" The open look in Okuyama's eyes looked irresistible. Sato couldn't get enough of it.

"I think this could be arranged", Sato said, steadying his grip around Okuyama and pulling him closer. This time their kiss was slow and sweet and seemed to last an eternity. Valentine's Day sweets couldn't even remotely compare with it.

**The End**

_AN: This fic is also cross posted to ao3._


End file.
